Harry Potter vs Babidi
by Shadow Fox
Summary: It's the kick off of Battle Mania 2002.And what better way to star then by putting two popular wizards against eachother.It's Harry P vs Babidi who will win.Read and find out.Plz be nice this is my first HP fic.


DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN BABIDI OR HARRY POTTER SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME OK.  
  
" Hello and welcome to the first edision of battle mania 2002.Im your anoucer Jay-Z and we welcome Hogwarts to our battle today and to expain whos fighting here's my co host Bart."  
  
" That's right Jay-Z and it's time for our first real fight of the seson." Bart anouced.  
  
" Well today folk's we have a wizard named Harry Potter from Hogwarts vs Babidi from Dragonball Z."  
  
Both of the wizards walk in the ring from both sides.Bibidi si whereing his usual dress and orange cape.Harry whereing his black roab with the symbols of Hogwarts on it and carring his broom and wand.They both stare each other down as they wait for the starting single.  
  
" Well both these wizards are here to see whoes the strongest.And I would just hate to keep you wating like this so.....first I have to explain the rules.Rule one wepons are aloud.two if you fall out of the ring you lose three If you leave the stadium you lose, four if you die the opponit wins ,Five if you remain down for ten counts you lose.Fighters you may begin." Jay-Z anouced.  
  
" So your a wizard well there can only be one wizard in this world." Babidi explained.  
  
" Yhea and i'm that wizard.You know i am going to win.Leopendo." He says as he raises his wand and shots a blue oarb at Babidi.Babidi takes flight.  
  
" Harry Potter has just made the first move.How will Babidi respond to this." Bart anouced.  
  
" Oh so you can attack.Pada ma pa." Babidi shots a yellow beam at Harry.He barly Dodges.  
  
" Up." He says as he mounts his broom.And takes flight.  
  
" Wow what action.Harry and Babidi are in flight." Harry and Babidi attacks colide causing a huge explosin." Look at that." Jay-Z yells as the croud gose wild.  
  
" Artomory." Harry yells as he magical orbs come from nowhere and hits Babidi.  
  
" Pad a ma pa." Babidi puts a shild around himself to prevent futher damage.  
  
" Is that really the best you can do?" Harry yells at Babidi.  
  
" No it is not.Pad a ma pa." Babidi make the ring turn to ice then brook apart into a twister and Harry is in the middle.  
  
" This looks bad for Harry if he can't get out it's a win for Babidi." Bart anouced.  
  
" Ha ha ha ha ha.." Babidi cried as he watched Harry inside the twister when it brook into a million peices.Harry swoops down above the crod and flies over the croud,shooting random spells at Babidi.  
  
" Whaaaa.Pad a ma pa." Babidi puts a shild around himself and blocks Harrys attacks.The croud is now cheering them both on.  
  
" Babidi has justed blocked Harrys effort of a attack.What will harry do now? " Jay-Z askes him self and the croud.  
  
" Oh come on you have your own movie,four books and your own damn video game plus your whole school here and thats all you can do?" Babidi yells at Harry.  
  
" Why maybe it is but with your shilds how am I supost to hit you?" Harry asked.  
  
" Your not.Pad a ma pa." Babidi says as green stuff covers Harrys body.  
  
" Winged gardian leveosa." Harry says as the stuff lifts off him and falls to the grass below." Now lets see." looks down at the croud and spys a pot." Winged gardian leveosa." He picks up the pot and throws it at the unsuspeting Babidi.He falls the ground." He gets up  
  
" Ouch for Babidi." Jay-Z anouced.  
  
" You little cheater." Babidi yells.  
  
" Sorry but wepons are allowed,and I know you can't do that."Harry says.  
  
" Ahh that may ba true...." He pauses for a second. " But I am a more experianced wizard...." Pauses again and flies up to Harrys hight." Pad a ma pa." He shotes a red beam at harry knoking him off his broom and into the ring.  
  
" Harry has just fallen out of the sky and in to the ring." Jay-z stated.  
  
" Hahahahahaha." Babity laughed.  
  
" That wasent funny.Leopendo." Harry shotes down Babidi with a blue beam.  
  
" Ouch for Babidi shot out of the sky by Harry." Bart anouced.  
  
Both wizard start shoting spell at each other.The croud start cheering.  
  
" Oh my god Babidi has just turned the ring into ice again." Jay-Z anouced.  
  
" You little........." Harry slips and falles to the ground.  
  
" I think I should finish this now.A pad a pa pa." He send harry flying back ward and out of the ring.  
  
" It look's like Harry has lost." Bart anouced.  
  
  
  
  
The croud looks stuned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they stare in awww.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No I haven." Harry said flying on his broom.  
  
" How the hell." Jay-Z said as he looked puzzled.  
  
" I called my broom at the last second do you honestly think I would let him win." Harry said as the croud starts to cheer.  
  
" Pad a ma pa." Babidi shotes a blue ray at Harry.But he evades by swooping down and tackling Babidi." What are you doing stop this." Babidi yells at Harry.  
  
" Ending this now." Harry says as he pushs Babidi out of the ring.  
  
" Harry has won buy tackling Babidi out of the ring Harry Potter is the victor." Bart anouces.  
  
The croud cheers on harry as Profcer Dumbledoor walks in.  
  
" Mr.Potter what is the meaning of this using magic without a licene and in public.I should ex-spell you." Dumbledoor yelled at Harry.  
  
" But proffesor Dumbledoor he was a wizard too and I hade to fight him and it's not like these are your avrage people this is the whole school of Hogwarts excluding the anoucers."  
  
" Well scince it's the school is here and the anoucers don't count.I gusse it's ok." Dumble door said aloud.  
  
" Yhaaaaa." The croud yells.  
  
" Well this is great folks well that's about it for this edison of battle mania 2002." Bart said.  
  
" Next time it's Mew vs Gatomon.Till then this is Jay-Z and Bart signing off."  
  
Well what do think of the idea.Plz review. 


End file.
